Griff Greenweld
Griff Greenweld is a Clone Trooper General in the squad know as the Eternals. He has served in many battles such as the mission on Iceberg Three and he joined many other clones for a special mission in space. The Eternals After long training, Griff was picked by squad leader and good friend, Curastius Skywalker to join. Griff proved himself very strong and a good soldier and was promote to Head General in the squad. Griff also helped in the Eternals' largest mission; Stopping Nova Corp. Stopping Nova Corp "They will pay for their crimes!"- Griff after hearing about Nova Corp's plans After only 5 months of Griff serving in the Republic. he had an issue he had to deal with. A group know as Nova Corp. planned to attack the Jedi Temple. Griff found out one of his other good friends (Chester Benny) switched to the Dark Side. While defending the Temple, Griff was badly hurt. Luckily, his friend Force Healed him. Nova Corp. then fled back to their base. It is unknown whether Nova Corp. still exists, but with no doubt their leader still lives. Life After The Enternals After The Eternals were destroyed by many other squads, Griff decided to head back to Kamino to recive the rank of ARC Trooper. Taun We accepted his decition. After reciving the rank he was assigned to the 501st Legion. But after fighting in 501st for about 2 months, his gunship blown up and he was presumed dead. But when his good friend Captain Rex found out about his "death", he quickly lead a platoon to find him. After finding him, Griff was put in a bacta tank for 3 weeks. After he was relaesed, he was than given command of a platoon in the 501st. Mission To Iceberg 3 Sometime during the Clone Wars, Griff helped the 104th Legion (Wolfpack) and Jedi Master take Iceberg 3. Griff piloted a Jedi Starfighter to clear the Sepratist Fleet. He suceeded leading a squadron of Clone Pilots. He then commanded the Squads that protected the take off zone for gunships. After all the Gunships took off, Griff protected the command tower. After Greivous' forces were destroyed, Plo Koon engaged Greivous in a head on duel. Griff and the Wolfpack then fired at greivous. He ended up fleeing the battle. New General After his mission to Iceberg 3, Griff was assigned to a new Jedi, Master Vastskiff. She was an expert Jedi Pilot and a skilled fighter. She spent most of her time in the workshop working on reprograming old droids. She wore white robes and weilded a blue lightsaber. Her first mission with Griff was a relief mission to Mygeeto. Mission to Mygeeto "General, look out!" -Griff before General Vastskiff's injury After Griff was assigned Master Vaskskiff, The two were assigned to relief mission to Mygeeto. Griff lead the 314th Legion on the mission. When they landed, droids started firing at them. Griff spotted an AAT and alerted General Vastskiff to look out. The tank fired and hit the Jedi Master dead on. She was thrown off her feet. Griff carried his Jedi General to the safest place he could find. After getting her to safety, Griff and his men continued the mission. After the mission, Vastskiff was tooken to the temple to be treated. Master Vastskiff recovered quickly. Rescue of a Jedi Master After a few minor missions, Griff and Vastskiff were assigned to find a Jedi Master, Jax Archtracker. He was lost while on mission to Rhen Var. At first, they could not find the Jedi Master. As the went deeper and deeper into the planet's surface, they found him dying. The two quickly rescued him. When they returned to the temple, he was treated for injuries. Stealth Ops Mission Later after rescuing the Jedi Master, Vastskiff was killed by an assain while protecting a senator. Griff was sad to hear about her death, but carried on. He was notified by Commander Blackout to be a part of his crew. Griff accepted this invitation. He was called aboard to get his new armor. Once he got his armor, he boarded the Stealth Ship. He was manning a computer when a Sepratist Frigate spotted the ship while it was decloaked. Griff told Blackout he was an expert pilot, Blackout gave him permission to go and pilot them out of the mess. He hurried to the pilot and took over for him. It washard to pilot the ship while being chased by a frigate firing missiles. The crew quickly got the cloaking device on and they escaped narrrowley. After landing the ship, they needed to capture a Sepratist Admiral. They needed jetpacks to cross Sepratist security without detection. They didn't use standard JT-12 Jetpacks. The crew used different jetpacks with dual missiles. They jetpacked across and ditched the packs. Griff and two trooper went ahed to scout. They started hearing sounds. One of the troopers suggested that Battle Droids were patroling the area. The other trooper told him he was crazy. Griff said it was probably true. The first trooper went ahead, even when Griff told him to stop. A minute or two later, the trooper's helmet came flying back. Griff knew this wasn't the work of Battle Droids. He contacted Blackout and told him about the trooper's death. Blackout told them to get back but soon the attackers tried to kill Griff an the trooper. One of the pirates jumped at the trooper and shot him, Griff kept firing and was soon injured. He was shot a few times and tried to escape. Blackout soon came and saved him. Griff thanked him and continued on. The found the Admiral who they were looking for soon after. After bringing the Admiral back to Corascant, Blackout thanked Griff and told him to return anytime. Griff said it probably would be a while before he came back. Search for the Assasain After the Stealth Ops Mission, Griff was assigned to find the assasain who killed Master Vastskiff. He was assigned alone. Griff was equiped with two DC-17 Pistols. The mercanary was said to be wearing Clone Trooper armor. Griff was undercover as a Clone Commando who was inspecting a platoon of clones. When he got to the ship, the clones were lined up perfectly. All of them were told to remove their helmets, Griff was surprised to see all of them were clones. Griff had a plan. He would ask each trooper their serial number. Sure enough one clone didn't know his. Griff asked to see the clone on the detention level. The clone was put in a cell. He was asked if he was clone, the clone told Griff to get lost. Griff pulled his pistols on the "clone" who was imprisoned. The assasain confessed to the crime. Griff told him he would face charges for impersonating a clone and killing a jedi. When Griff got back to Corascant, the senator who was protected by Master Vastskiff came to Griff. She told him how she missed Vastskiff, Griff told her he had no feelings for the Jedi and would soon continue on. The senator heard this and knew Griff was a strong man who could live without a Jedi General. Later Griff went back to his Corascant apartment which he bought and sat outside watching the sunset of Corascant. He did this for a whole week missing two missions. Disbanded After missing the two missions Griff missed, Chancellor Palpatine annouced that Griff's batallion would be disbanded. After hearing this Griff argued with the Chancellor. With no luck, Griff went to an asteroid where he had built a house for living after the war but left to live there after the news. New Platoon After his battalion was, Griff was contacted by Lives. He gave him an invatation to his 501st platoon. Griff had known Lives for a long time and knew he was an expert fighter. After thinking for a while, Griff decided it would be a good oppertunity for him. Griff decided to join the platoon. Lives was excited when he heard that one of his close friends was joining. Umbara After joining Lives' Platoon, they were called to Umbara to help the 501st. While Lives was as the briefing with Fives, Rex and Anakin, Griff was getting to know clones from the platoon. After they were done, each platoon got into gunships and went to the planet's surface. When they landed, many clones died because they couldn't see the enemy. An AT-RT crashed down and a clone was nesteled under it. Griff and two other troopers helped the ARF from uner walker. The ARF thanked Lives and gave him his name, which was Boomer. Griff knew Boomer was happy to be alive. They clones soon continued on. After hiking on for a while, General Skywalker ordered his men to stop and rest for a while. While they were resting, Griff talked with Lives asking him how he had been. Lives told him he was doing fine. Suddenly, a bug like creature electrecuted and killed a clone. The clones soon killed the bug and saw that Umbarans had ambushed them. Many more men died in this ambush. The survivers fell back and called for air suppport. This ended the attack. Soon a gunship landed. A Basaslisk Jedi Master stepped out telling Anakin that Chancellor Palpatine called for him. The Jedi was Krell. Taking the Airbase Trivia/Facts (to be expanded) Notable Friends *Curastius Skywalker *Lives ct275555 *Wuher MosEisley *Enzo Evolution Category:Clone Troopers Category:General Category:Eternals Category:Male Characters Category:Member Category:Clones Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Republic Category:The Eternals Category:Humans